


Я умер и теперь могу преследовать тебя

by PrettyPenny



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роберт влюбляется в мужчину из полузабытого сна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я умер и теперь могу преследовать тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i died so i could haunt you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320855) by [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates). 



> Переведено на Фандомную битву-2012.  
> Спасибо Бьянке за беттинг, Корнелии за предварительную вычитку и Шримп за баннер.

В первый раз Роберт подумал, что с ним что-то не так, когда купил целую коробку красных ручек. Нет, на самом деле ничего особенного в этом не было – он постоянно совершал подобные странные поступки. Однажды, еще ребенком, он скупил целый магазин воздушных змеев. Нужен-то ему был всего один, но Роберт никак не мог выбрать, какой же ему нравится.

Но в этот раз он принялся рисовать крошечные красные круги на чистой бумаге. Не на использованной – напечатанные черные буквы портили эффект.

У него был… сон. Сон, который он едва помнил, но который заставлял его невольно улыбаться при одной мысли о нем. Там был его отец, и если раньше Роберт посмеялся бы над самой идеей, что сон об отце может быть приятным, почему-то в этот раз он был именно таким. Совершенно точно, и в этом сне Роберт чувствовал себя… счастливым… свободным.

Он помнил немного: бумажную вертушку. Снег. Гостиничный номер. Дождь. Поездку в фургоне. Он был в трех местах одновременно, и, конечно, это странно, но это же сон.

Во снах все возможно, ведь так?

Четче всего Роберт помнил пятна крови на снегу и мужчину, который кашлял, и кашлял, и кашлял… Это был ужасный кашель, выдирающий дыхание из его легких, и капельки крови усеивали его белую одежду. Но мужчина, тот человек во сне Роберта, все еще находил силы стоять, идти, защищать Роберта, пока они не добирались… куда? Куда они добирались, Роберт не помнил, но это было неважно.

Важно, что Роберт помнил, как мужчина шел, кашлял, как протягивал ему, Роберту, руку, чтобы помочь, и он отпихивал эту руку. А мужчина все равно пытался помочь. Несмотря на то, что умирал. Раньше Роберт даже не верил, что так бывает.

Роберт посмотрел на бесчисленные клочки бумаги, покрытые красными пятнами. На важные документы, содержащие информацию о подразделениях «Фишер Морроу». На красную ручку в своей руке. На газеты, объявившие его психом, сумасшедшим… за то, что он делал, что хотел. Делал то, что правильно. 

Когда он снова погрузился в бумаги, он думал о мужчине из сна – мужчине, благодаря которому он нашел в себе силы действовать.

***

Роберт ненавидел приемы. Вокруг одни акулы, все одеты в шелк и увешаны драгоценностями. От обилия побрякушек его глаза сразу начинали болеть.

Он прислонился к стене, играя со своим бокалом. Дядя Питер просил его уделить хоть немного внимания стервятникам, уже кружащимся над медленно гибнущей компанией, прежде чем он продаст ее этим самым стервятникам. По крайней мере, стоит познакомиться с ними поближе.

Что же, это он мог сделать. Роберт не испытывал к компании никакой привязанности – она была не его, она принадлежала его отцу, а Морис Фишер хотел, чтобы Роберт построил что-то свое. Сам. Но, по крайней мере, – ради отца и дяди Питера, – он мог проследить, чтобы части компании попали в хорошие руки.

Недалеко от угла, где он стоял, раздались голоса. Роберт горько усмехнулся, поднося бокал с шампанским ко рту, и вышел на свет. Разве может человек найти себе спокойное место среди разодетого цирка?

– Как я понял, мистер Сайто, «Проклус»…

Это был голос дяди Питера. И «Проклус»… «Проклус Глобал». Крупнейший конкурент «Фишер Морроу», когда компания отца все еще участвовала в гонке за энергетический рынок. А теперь – один из самых крупных покупателей. Генеральным директором действительно был человек по имени Сайто. Значит, дядя Питер привел его сюда не просто так. Он хотел, чтобы Роберт встретился с ним и познакомился как следует, а не просто обменялся короткими взглядами через огромный зал для приемов.

Это напомнило Роберту, как до смерти отца он всегда старался держаться подальше от управления компанией. Конечно, он знал, как все работает, но он ничего не знал о самой индустрии, об их конкурентах и партнерах. С ними всегда встречались отец или дядя Питер. Сейчас Роберт находил все это смешным.

Его отец никогда не был смешным. 

Конечно, это лишний раз доказывало, что отец никогда не думал передавать компанию ему. Он хотел, чтобы Роберт создал что-то свое.

– А, Роберт! – голос дяди Питера ворвался в его мысли, и он вскинул голову, стараясь не хмуриться.  
Роберт кивнул почти автоматически, взглянул на Сайто… и задохнулся.

_Кровь на снегу._  
Бесформенные красные круги на бумаге.

Мужчина из его сна – но как? Ведь это всего лишь сон, в реальности этого человека не существует.

Но это был тот самый мужчина. Протягивающий ему руку даже на пороге смерти. Это был…

Роберт подумал, что в этом, определенно, есть своя жестокая ирония. Человек, который во сне спас его, который все это время служил источником вдохновения и сил… Этот человек был главным конкурентом его отца.   
Конкурентом самого Роберта.

Дыхание застряло в его груди, и он был уверен – он совершенно неприлично уставился на Сайто.  
Практически глазеет.

Бокал с шампанским едва не выскользнул из его ослабевших пальцев. Роберт даже не почувствовал этого, пока Сайто внезапно не подался вперед и не схватил его за руку. Роберт дернулся снова, будто пытаясь отстраниться.  
Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза, потом Сайто медленно выпрямился, опуская руку.

– Ваш бокал был в опасности, мистер Фишер, – сказал Сайто, и Роберт буквально почувствовал испытующий взгляд дяди Питера. 

– А, – сказал он. Весьма интеллектуально. Моргнул. Посмотрел на свой бокал с секунду, перед тем как опустошить его. – И правда. Ээээ, спасибо.

Сайто улыбнулся еще шире и протянул руку.  
– Сайто.

– Фишер, – представился Роберт, опуская «младший». – Приятно познакомиться, мистер Сайто.

В улыбке Сайто было что-то почти странное, необычное – в том, как изогнулся уголок его рта. Он не пытался скрыть усмешку в глазах, но почему-то это не обижало Роберта. Напротив, ему было почти… приятно, ведь ему приходилось видеть так много фальшивых вежливых улыбок, что открытое лицо было чем-то новым.

Новым и от этого более опасным. В мире Роберта только очень уверенные в себе люди могли не скрывать эмоций. А уверенные в себе люди обычно были самыми сильными и могущественными.

Роберта это устраивало. Он не мог перестать думать о крови на снегу. Об умирающем человеке с протянутой рукой и о своей собственной руке, отталкивающей помощь. Он не мог перестать думать – что, если там, во сне, он принял бы его руку… Была бы она как у Сайто? 

Прием закончился, и Роберт, наконец, остался один. В одиночестве он развязал узел галстука и расстегнул пуговицы, в одиночестве упал на диван. Можно было не думать о том, что одежда помнется, больше на него никто не смотрел. Голубые глаза Роберта уставились в потолок. Он думал о Сайто.

Часть его сознания говорила, что он должен паниковать, потому что Сайто мужчина, как и сам Роберт, и это неправильно. Однако Роберт провел последние несколько недель, мечтая о Сайто или о мужчине из сна, или о них обоих. И за эти недели он решил больше не волноваться о том, что его влечет к мужчинам.

К тому же, с женщинами ему все равно не везло. Большую часть своей взрослой жизни Роберт пытался встречаться с женщинами. И все его попытки довольно быстро оканчивались неудачами. Либо отец не одобрял его выбор, либо девушки уставали мириться с проблемами Роберта. А иногда и то, и другое. 

Сложно было сказать, что именно им не нравилось, особенно когда они кричали на него, а он до боли в горле орал в ответ.

И Сайто был не просто мужчиной. Он был тем самым мужчиной. Тем человеком из его сна. Роберт вспоминал все больше и больше. Вокруг них был снег, ему протянули руку, потому что он упал. Из-за чего, Роберт не знал, но точно не из-за своей неуклюжести – он умел кататься на лыжах, и казалось нелепым внезапно забыть, как это делается. Во всяком случае, более нелепым, чем вся ситуация в целом.

Он думал о протянутой руке и о Сайто, потому что считал, что Сайто был тем человеком, которого он увидел во сне. Но сон он помнил не очень хорошо. Любой скажет, что Роберт сошел с ума. Вот почему он не рассказал об этом никому, даже дяде Питеру. 

(Особенно дяде Питеру, сказал тоненький голосок, который становился все громче и громче. Но у него ведь нет причин не доверять дяде Питеру?)

От этих мыслей у него началась мигрень. Роберт застонал, схватил с дивана подушку и закрыл ею лицо. 

Затем он ее отбросил и опять уставился в потолок. Что ж…

Возможно, кто-то забрался ему в голову. Извлекатели сейчас были повсюду. Но почему тогда Сайто был там? В одной вещи Роберт был уверен – извлекатели обычно старались остаться инкогнито. Специфика их профессии располагала к этому.

Предположение, что Сайто – извлекатель, было еще более нелепо, чем все предыдущие теории. Для такого человека, как Сайто, нанять извлекателя было бы более логично. Но это не могло объяснить, почему Роберт видит его лицо в своих снах.

Отсутствие ответов раздражало. Кем же был человек в его снах, и почему Роберт был уверен, что это Сайто?

И почему он его так ужасно хочет?

***

– Мистер Сайто.

Сайто взглянул на своего ассистента. Тот стоял в дверях с огромным букетом роз. Сайто моргнул – цветы выглядели так, как будто кто-то сошел с ума и раскрасил лепестки всеми цветами радуги. 

А еще он почувствовал в воздухе запах пыльцы. В носу зачесалось.

– Подарок от мистера Роберта Фишера, сэр, – любезно сказал его ассистент. 

Сайто глубоко вдохнул и _чихнул_. Достаточно сильно, чтобы задрожал его стол, и чуть не сдув несколько бумаг. 

Он красноречиво посмотрел на ассистента. Тот вежливо поклонился. 

– Я верну их.

***

– У него аллергия на пыльцу, – сказал Роберту его секретарь.

Роберт уставился на розы. Он пытался изучать язык цветов несколько дней и в результате окончательно запутался. Какие розы он хотел послать? Желтые в знак дружбы, или розовые, или…  
В конце концов, он попросил флориста составить букет из роз всех имеющихся оттенков. 

И, оказывается, у Сайто была на них аллергия. На _все_ цветы. 

Отлично. Значит, это не подходит, ему нужны другие идеи. 

Он сунул розы секретарю в руки и бросился обратно к столу. Почему все так сложно? Ему никогда не надо было стараться с женщинами, с которыми он встречался. Обычно он посылал цветы, те их принимали, затем приглашал на ужин, и они беседовали. После этого дела обычно шли в гору. У него практически была разработана _схема_. 

А Сайто разрушил ее одним движением. Великолепно, в самом деле. Он полностью выбил у Роберта землю из-под ног, и сейчас Фишер не знал, как действовать дальше, ведь первый шаг уже был провален. Неудивительно, что Сайто был таким грозным соперником.

Правда, сейчас речь шла не о деловом сотрудничестве. Почему он начал рассматривать отношения в деловом ключе, когда это совсем не так?   
Роберт зло уставился на стену.

– Э, – подал голос секретарь и Роберт перевел свой сердитый взгляд на него. К счастью для себя же, секретарь не дрогнул.

– Что мне с ними делать, сэр?

А, розы. Роберт махнул рукой.  
– Избавься от них, – он сделал паузу, на секунду задержав взгляд на секретаре. – Если только ты не хочешь оставить их себе? 

– Нет, спасибо, сэр.

***

– Мистер Сайто.

Сайто взглянул на ассистента. И на него накатило острое чувство дежа вю. Он моргнул, увидев в руках ассистента маленькую коробку. Он моргнул еще раз и понял, что это коробка с шоколадом. Целая гора шоколада, он буквально чувствовал его запах с другого конца кабинета. 

– Подарок от мистера Роберта Фишера, сэр, – любезно сказал его ассистент.

О, это он тоже уже слышал.   
Сайто приподнял бровь.   
– Какая марка?

– Нейгауз1, сэр.

***

– Он не ест сладкое, – сказал секретарь.

Роберт хлопнул себя рукой по лицу и посмотрел на две небольшие коробки. Одна была знакомой, другая же…  
– А почему здесь две коробки? – напряженно спросил он.

– Подарок от мистера Сайто, сэр. Шоколад, только что прибывший из Франции.

Секретарь протянул ему записку.  
 _«Качество Нейгауз ниже того, что заслуживает такой человек, как Вы. Мне кажется, Ришар 2 больше придется Вам по вкусу. Пожалуйста, сделайте мне приятное и попробуйте хотя бы одну.  
Сайто»_

Первой в голову Роберту пришла мысль: у Cайто очень красивый почерк. Потом... он нахмурился, глядя на записку, а затем на присланную Сайто коробку. Ришар, да?

Он открыл упаковку и сунул конфету в рот. Откуда, черт возьми, Сайто узнал, что Роберт любит темный шоколад? И ганаш? Роберт взял записку и провел пальцами по строчкам, совершенно забыв, что секретарь все еще стоит рядом, пока тот не подал голос.

– Сэр?

Роберт резко поднял голову, едва сдержав желание облизать пальцы.  
– Возьмите Нейгауз и раздайте персоналу. 

Он отодвинул от себя коробку. Секретарь понял, что от него хотят, и взял конфеты.

– Ришар оставьте.

Когда секретарь наконец-то ушел, Роберт взял еще одну конфету и отправил ее в рот. Ясно, что все его заигрывания с Сайто провалились. В то время как тот все сильнее затягивал его в свою паутину, даже не прилагая к этому никаких усилий. 

Ну что тут скажешь? В любом случае, отчаиваться рано. Он просто должен больше стараться.

Ведь Бог любит троицу, верно?

***

– Мистер Сайто.

Его ассистент опять стоял в дверях и что-то держал в руках. Сайто моргнул. Это становилось уже традицией. Он протянул руку.

– Что мистер Фишер прислал на этот раз? – в голосе Сайто звучала легкая ирония. И он не пропустил проскользнувшей у ассистента оживленной улыбки. На стол легла длинная коробка.  
– Вино, сэр.

Сайто поднялся, взял в руки коробку, и, открыв ее, вынул на свет бутылку. Он улыбнулся, увидев желтую этикетку.   
_«Chateau d Yquem 1784»_ , очень редкое коллекционное вино. Очень редкое и очень хорошее. Сайто рассмеялся и аккуратно положил бутылку обратно в коробку.  
Затем он сел и начал писать приглашение для мистера Роберта Фишера.

***

– Он пригласил вас на ужин, мистер Фишер, – сказал Роберту секретарь.

Роберт улыбнулся. Наконец-то хоть что-то сработало. Теперь он может переходить ко второму шагу: встреча с Сайто за ужином, а потом… Стоп, а что потом?   
Он пытался соблазнить мужчину, не так ли? Посылал ему цветы, шоколад, теперь вино.

– Сообщи ему, что мы сможем подписать соглашение о передаче части акций «Фишер Морроу» за ужином, – сказал он, потряс головой. – Вообще, не важно. Я напишу ему сам.

«Путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через его желудок», подумал Роберт. В случае с Сайто это были дорогое вино и внушительный контракт.

***

Прошли недели с тех пор, как Роберт встретил Сайто. Недели, в течение которых он посылал ему цветы, шоколад, а теперь вино - вроде бы для того, чтобы соблазнить его. «Вроде бы», потому что он не слишком преуспел. И если Сайто спросит его об этом, он должен придумать, что соврать. Не то чтобы ему обычно это было нужно, но страховка здесь не помешала бы.

Или просто ему надо перестать думать об этом, о попытках соблазнить главного соперника своего отца. Основного покупателя пакета акций «Фишер Морроу». Мужчину, который был старше и, скорее всего, женат… Постойте. Был ли он женат? Наверное, нет, Роберт не видел обручального кольца у него на пальце, и он ни разу не видел Сайто с женой или другой женщиной на банкетах или приемах.

Впрочем, это ни о чем не говорило, потому что прежде он вообще не замечал Сайто (да и других людей).  
Обычно он был слишком занят, фальшиво улыбаясь и приветствуя всех подряд. 

Почему он не знал, женат ли Сайто, в то время как Сайто был в курсе, какой шоколад предпочитает Роберт?  
Во что он ввязывается?

Роберт ждал, играя с пустым бокалом вина. Он пришел в ресторан рано: было бы возмутительно, если бы он опоздал. Теперь ему приходилось просто сидеть и ждать, и если бы он начал вертеться от беспокойства, это выглядело бы еще глупее.

Даже глупее, чем он выглядел сейчас.

Он поднял бокал, потом поставил его обратно. Официант хотел подлить вина, но Роберт, даже не глядя, отослал его прочь. Ему ничего не было нужно… и почему Сайто так долго нет?

– Мистер Фишер.

Черта помянешь. Роберт обернулся и встал. Профессиональная улыбка мгновенно оказалась на его лице. Сайто пришел один, с ним не было следовавшего по пятам ассистента. Роберт удивленно моргнул. Это было большой редкостью. Такие люди, как Сайто, не ходят одни. Они шествуют в сопровождении телохранителей, помощников, шоферов и так далее. Однако Сайто передал свое пальто официанту и отослал другого, придвинувшего ему стул.

– Мистер Сайто, – сказал Роберт. Его голос был спокоен, хотя сердце при виде Сайто начало биться как сумасшедшее. Сайто положил руки перед собой и расправил плечи, не слишком широкие для его роста, но и не узкие. На нем была темно-синяя жилетка, подходящий к ней галстук и более темные брюки. Роберт заметил все это, но не мог сказать, прикладывал ли Сайто особые усилия, чтобы выглядеть привлекательнее, потому что прежде не обращал внимания на его одежду.

Ужин прошел как в тумане. Роберт был занят тем, что старался не выставить себя полным дураком и не показать, насколько он взволнован. Это была просто деловая встреча, и ничего больше. Он не должен придавать ей особого значения.

– Вы выглядите озабоченным, мистер Фишер, – сказал Сайто, выдергивая его из задумчивости. Роберт едва удержался, чтобы не запустить в него ножом. Он сжал руку на рукоятке сильнее и поднял глаза. 

– Да, просто… – он пожал плечами, – мне просто… слишком о многом приходится думать. 

Улыбка Сайто стала шире, создавалось впечатление, что он смеется над чем-то непонятным Роберту. Это раздражало. Что было смешного в том, что он сказал?

– В любом случае, – Роберт отложил нож, выпрямил спину и положил руки на колени. Официант тут же убрал тарелки, и Роберт взял бокал вина, чтобы чем-то занять руки. Поставил его обратно.

Папка, лежала в дипломате. Роберт вынул ее и протянул Сайто, стараясь, чтобы руки не дрожали.  
– Кажется, здесь допущена опечатка, мистер Фишер, – сказал Сайто, и Роберт смотрел, как он кладет контракт и придвигает к нему.

У него очень длинные пальцы, отвлеченно подумал Роберт, глядя на место, куда указывал Сайто.  
– Переговоры велись о пятидесяти пяти процентах «Фишер Морроу», – нахмурился Сайто. – А здесь написано шестьдесят один процент.

Вот оно. Глядя на свои руки, Фишер вдохнул.  
– Это неслучайно, мистер Сайто, – сказал он. Его голос оставался спокойным, пока Роберт не встретился с пристальным взглядом своего визави. 

Сайто нахмурился еще сильнее.  
– Почему?

– Потому что я считаю, что вы лучше всех сможете позаботиться об активах «Фишер Морроу», – сказал Роберт. Ему было слишком сложно найти деловой эквивалент словам: «я хочу дать вам все, чего вы желаете, а я не знаю других ваших желаний».

Последовало долгое напряженное молчание. Палец Сайто замер, как и его обладатель. Роберт взял бокал вина и сделал глоток. Вино, конечно же, было превосходным. Каждая бутылка, купленная им для Сайто, была превосходна. И все же…

Под непроницаемым холодным взглядом Сайто по вкусу оно напоминало пепел.

– Я принимаю ваше предложение, мистер Фишер, – наконец сказал Сайто. – Но я также доплачу за него сколько необходимо.

Роберт собирался запротестовать, потому что это был подарок. А когда за него заплатят полную стоимость, весь смысл потеряется. Но под ледяным взглядом янтарно-коричневых глаз Сайто Роберт только кивнул. Сайто кивнул в ответ, повернул к себе документ, перечеркнул старую сумму, написав сверху новые цифры.

Роберт мельком взглянул на бумагу и, даже не прочитав новую сумму, расписался. Тяжелый взгляд Сайто давил на него еще сильнее, чем разочарование отца. Роберт боролся с желанием бросить что-нибудь или перевернуть стол. Он не мог просто сидеть и ждать, пока его рассматривают и находят недостойным.

(Как во сне, подумал он, и вместо того, чтобы улыбнуться, он скривился. Черт побери.)

Было ясно, что он полностью облажался. Яснее и быть не могло. Роберт встал, сунул бумаги в дипломат и быстро откланялся.   
Он в спешке покинул ресторан. Хорошо хоть, не оступился, и так выставил себя посмешищем, не стоило добавлять к этому еще и подростковую неуклюжесть. Сайто отодвинул стул и позвал его по имени, но Роберт проигнорировал это. 

У него все еще была гордость, даже если он фактически унизил сам себя этими ухаживаниями.

Следующий месяц он не звонил Сайто ни разу. А также ничего не посылал. Несмотря на это, он следил за новостями о росте «Проклус». Они переросли «Фишер Морроу». Роберт не мог ничего с собой поделать: он смотрел, как Сайто произносит речи, дает интервью. Как он смотрит на людей рядом, на все вокруг… Кроме того, на что Роберт хотел бы, что бы он смотрел – на самого Роберта.

***

Это случилось через два месяца после того ужасного ужина. Два месяца, за которые Роберт не видел Сайто, за исключением новостей, журналов, газет. Два месяца, за которые он погрузился в работу по продаже тех частей «Фишер Морроу», которые не отошли к «Проклус». Два месяца, которые он не переставал думать о том человеке и своем сне, и каждый раз, когда он видел красную ручку на своем столе, он снова вспоминал. С того момента, как он сбежал из ресторана, Роберт ничуть не приблизился к тому, чтобы забыть Сайто.

Он сидел в своем кресле, накручивая волосы на ручку, и глядел в окно. «Фишер Морроу» уже не существовало, то немногое, что осталось, он отдал дяде Питеру, потому что тот этого хотел. На данный момент Роберт был так неприлично богат, что мог отдать девяносто процентов своих денег и все равно жить, ни в чем себе не отказывая, хоть до двухсот лет.

Конечно же, он так не поступил бы, потому что не собирался жить на заработанные его отцом деньги. Прямо сейчас на его рабочем столе лежали планы для создания новой компании по производству детских игрушек. Основной причиной, почему Роберт за это взялся, было то, насколько сильно отличалось это предприятие от энергетического конгломерата, созданного его отцом.

(Идея пришла к Роберту во сне. Бумажная вертушка со слишком большими, неумело сложенными лопастями. Вертушка, которую он смастерил вместе с отцом в один из счастливых дней своего детства.)

– Мистер Фишер, – раздался голос его секретаря. 

Роберт моргнул и обернулся. Бросил ручку на стол и кивнул, разрешая продолжить.   
– Только что позвонили из офиса мистера Сайто. У него случился сердечный приступ, сэр. 

– Что? – голос Роберта сорвался на крик, он встал так резко, что его стул врезался в окно.

Ассистент распахнул глаза, но только кивнул. 

– Он сейчас в Сидэ-Синай3.

Что ж, если речь шла о Сайто, то госпиталь должен быть самый лучший. Роберт схватил пальто, и, на ходу одеваясь, бросился к двери. 

– Приготовьте машину. Мы едем туда.

– Да, сэр.

***

– Итак, – сказал Роберт, застыв в дверях личной палаты Сайто.

Его угрюмый взгляд мог заставить сотрудников укрыться в окопах, которые они немедленно принялись бы копать посреди офиса. 

– Итак, – повторил он.

На Сайто был костюм-тройка, пиджак от которого висел на гостевом стуле. Он так и не оторвал свой взгляд от бумаг, только поправил очки в серебряной оправе.

(Он носит очки, подумал Роберт и на секунду почувствовал себя влюбленной школьницей, но решил сосредоточиться на своем гневе.)

– А где же «здравствуйте», мистер Фишер? – сказал Сайто, слегка улыбнувшись и откладывая бумаги. 

– Не говори мне «здравствуй», ублюдок, – процедил Роберт сквозь зубы. – Я три раза превысил скорость, чтобы добраться сюда, потому что ты сказал, что ты болен.

– Ты имеешь в виду, твой шофер нарушил правила, – весело поправил его Сайто.

– Мой шофер, я, без разницы, – Роберт решительно вошел в комнату, встал рядом с Сайто, глядя на него сверху вниз. Даже несмотря на то, что у него было преимущество в росте, он все равно чувствовал себя проигравшим. 

– Дело в том…  
– Вы пытались соблазнить меня, мистер Фишер?

Мысли Роберта понеслись так быстро, что он не мог отследить, куда его несет. Он моргнул. Открыл рот. Закрыл. Он почувствовал себя рыбой на берегу. Ему определенно не нравилось это чувство.  
Затем он вдохнул и, собрав все свое достоинство, произнес.

– Ты имеешь в виду, неудачные попытки, – он сделал паузу, затем махнул рукой. – Но дело не в этом. Дело в том, что ты мне соврал. 

– Мой ассистент соврал вашему ассистенту, – мягко сказал Сайто. 

– Без разницы.

Они пристально смотрели друг на друга. Роберт тяжело дышал, сузив глаза, прожигал Сайто взглядом. Тот же, напротив, смотрел с нежностью и улыбался.   
Затем Сайто махнул в сторону стула для посетителей. Скорее, кресла для посетителей. В конце концов, он был президентом «Проклус Глобал» и занимал лучшую палату в госпитале. 

– Вы присядете?

Роберт подумывал ответить, что он предпочтет постоять, но это было бы неправдой. У него уже начала болеть шея от того, что он пялился вниз на Сайто, и то, что он стоял, не давало ему никакого преимущества. Он тихо фыркнул и подошел к стулу, отодвинул его резче, чем следовало, и уселся.   
Сайто подался вперед, и Роберт застыл на месте, когда почувствовал, как ему поправили волосы и аккуратно убрали за ухо.

– Я разведенный человек намного старше тебя, – тихо и задумчиво сказал Сайто, глядя на Роберта из-под полуопущенных век. – У меня есть дети. – Он сделал паузу, затем пожал плечами. – Есть бессчетное множество прекрасных женщин, которые лучше отнесутся к твоим… подаркам.

– Во-первых, – сказал Роберт, наклоняясь ближе. – Ты всего на восемь лет старше меня. Во-вторых, у меня были эти женщины раньше, и они никогда по-настоящему… – он помахал рукой. – Ты понимаешь.

Сайто просто кивнул. Из всех людей, подумал Роберт, Сайто сможет его понять.   
В конце концов, он проходил через то же самое. Большинство людей смотрели на них и видели только власть, богатство и влияние, и никогда не видели их самих, с их достоинствами и недостатками.

– Я… я не знаю, – откровенно сказал он, поднимая на Сайто свои голубые глаза. – Мне снился сон. 

Должно быть, со стороны он выглядел как псих. Но Сайто оставался совершенно невозмутимым, так что Роберт продолжил. 

– Когда я увидел тебя снова, я просто… хотел. – Он потер шею. – Это не имеет смысла, извини. 

– Я очень польщен, мистер Фишер, – сказал Сайто вежливо и спокойно. Роберт встрепенулся, выпрямился. Если бы он был котом, его шерсть встала бы дыбом.

– Если ты собираешься отказать мне, – он сжал руки в кулаки, – тогда хотя бы ради приличия называй меня Роберт.

Сайто долго смотрел на него, и его взгляд сильно отличался от того взгляда в ресторане. Жар распространялся от позвоночника по шее, Роберт открыл рот, собираясь сказать Сайто, чтобы тот перестал на него так смотреть…

В этот момент Сайто наклонился вперед и нежно прижался своими губами к его рту. Один раз.

– Если бы я решил отказать, то не стал бы заманивать тебя сюда.  
Он слегка улыбнулся и снова отвел волосы Роберта от глаз.   
– Я предлагаю партнерство.

Роберт закрыл рот, затем открыл снова и глубоко вздохнул:  
– Ты когда-нибудь говоришь как нормальный человек?

Сайто рассмеялся низким грудным смехом, и Роберт почувствовал, как его щеки опять начинают гореть.   
– Мне все еще разрешено называть тебя Роберт, если я принимаю твое предложение?

– Да, черт возьми, – сказал Роберт, схватил Сайто за плечи и подался вперед, сминая их губы в поцелуе. Сайто обнял его, отвечая на поцелуй. Его пальцы зарывались в волосы Роберта, путая их и взъерошивая. 

И внезапно Роберт увидел это снова: пятна крови на снегу, строгий красный на белом. Однако в этот раз это было нечто гораздо более прекрасное. Он видел, как потемнели янтарно-коричневые глаза Сайто, когда они разорвали поцелуй, чтобы перевести дыхание. Он ощущал кожей ласку и тепло его взгляда. И хранил этот взгляд в памяти, даже когда закрыл глаза, чтобы снова поцеловать его.

_Эпилог_

– Как-то ты сказал мне, что видел меня во сне. Про что был тот сон?  
– Я его плохо помню, – пауза. Вздох. – Там был… отель. Снег, очень много снега. А на нем капли крови. Вот почему у меня так много красных ручек в кабинете. И там был человек – _ты_ – который помогал мне, даже несмотря на то, что умирал. Это была его кровь на снегу, и все же он находил в себе силы, чтобы помогать мне. Я просто… посчитал это достойным восхищения. Вдохновился этим, правда.   
Тихий смех, затем поцелуй.  
– Я думаю, что не проигрываю в сравнении с тем мужчиной.  
Смешок.  
– Ты никогда в жизни не подумаешь, что можешь кому-то проиграть.   
Опять пауза.  
– Кстати, глава твоей службы безопасности выглядит знакомо. Как его зовут?  
– Мистер Артур?  
– Да. Он просто мне странно знаком. Хотя я не встречал его раньше.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. [Нейгауз](http://www.neuhaus.be/en/chocolates/boxes.aspx) \- эксклюзивный бельгийский шоколад.  
> 2\. [Ришар](http://www.richart-chocolates.com/chocolates/http://www.richart-chocolates.com/chocolates/) \- эксклюзивный французский шоколад.  
> 3\. [Сидэ-Синай](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cedars-Sinai_Medical_Center) \- медицинский центр в Беверли Хиллз, ЛА, Калифорния.


End file.
